


Working Up

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fisting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've spent all week working Ryouta up to taking Yukio's fist and last night, they'd managed four of his fingers and the tip of his thumb. Tonight, they're going to try his entire fist and every time he thinks about it, Yukio can feel the anticipation coiling in his stomach. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Up

Ryouta has been in a good mood all day. He's restless, full of nervous excitement, and Yukio knows exactly why. It's a struggle to keep the grin off his face as he watches, gently resting his hand on Ryouta's back when he fidgets too much, grounding him for a while. It works every time, but it never works for long and Yukio can't really blame him—he's excited too, even if isn't being quite as obvious about it. They're out with their former teammates from Kaijou and the last thing Yukio wants is for their friends to ask  _why_ Ryouta is so excited. 

Whenever they stand close enough to each other, Ryouta will reach out, taking Yukio's hand. He doesn't hold it for long, but Yukio sees the way that his smile grows. 

Bumping their shoulders together gently, Yukio lowers his voice so only Ryouta will hear. "Be patient. Fidgeting isn't going to make the time go any faster."

"I can't stop thinking about it, though," Ryouta replies, lips against Yukio's ear. "I keep thinking about how last night, we got all the way up to—"

" _Ryouta_ ," Yukio interrupts firmly. 

"Sorry, sorry." Pulling away, Ryouta genuinely does look apologetic. "I just get excited, and carried away."

"I know," Yukio laughs quietly. "Come on. Just one more hour until we're home. You can do it."

The thing is, Yukio doesn't even know if he can survive the wait himself, now that Ryouta has him thinking about last night. They've spent all week working Ryouta up to taking Yukio's fist and last night, they'd managed four of his fingers and the tip of his thumb. Tonight, they're going to try his entire fist and every time he thinks about it, Yukio can feel the anticipation coiling in his stomach. 

"You think you're being subtle about it," Ryouta murmurs with a smile, "but I know you. I know you're looking forward to it."

"Damn right I am," Yukio replies, "but I'm fully prepared to make us both wait another day if you can't behave yourself."

Ryouta's eyes go wide. "No."

"I don't really _want_ to make us wait," Yukio says quietly, "and I won't have to, if you behave." 

"You are _so mean_ ," Ryouta mutters, but he presses a kiss to Yukio's temple, smiling. "I'll be good." 

Moriyama starts teasing them about public displays of affection and Yukio takes it. After all, it's better than Moriyama knowing what they're talking about.

 

* * *

 

Ryouta is incredibly well-behaved until they get home. Then, he's back to being eager and excited, and Yukio can't help but laugh quietly. It shouldn't be possible for someone to be this cute. 

Especially when Ryouta backs him up against the wall, long fingers wrapping around Yukio's fist as he murmurs, "I can't wait to have you all the way in me, can we start now, can we?" 

"Yeah." Yukio grins, tilting his head up so he can kiss Ryouta. "Let me just get the bed ready, okay?" 

Grabbing an extra bed sheet on his way to their bedroom, Yukio folds it in half and puts it down. He gets an extra towel, just for good measure, and puts their bottle of lube on the bed. Ryouta is hovering in the doorway, chewing on his lip, and Yukio laughs quietly, reaching out a hand for him to come closer. 

"Can I get naked now?" Ryouta asks against Yukio's ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

"Yeah you can." Yukio helps Ryouta out of his shirt, then undoes the front of his pants. He lets Ryouta take them off, taking his own clothes off in the meantime. They stand there for a moment, just watching each other, until Yukio reaches out again. "Come here."

They kiss slowly and Ryouta leans into him, touching Yukio's shoulders, his arms, his sides, pulling him as close as possible. They're both hard, grinding against each other just enough to tease before Ryouta pulls away, already panting softly. Smiling, Yukio backs him towards the bed, squeezing his sides gently.

"You know what to do."

"Yeah," Ryouta replies eagerly, nodding. He gets on his hands and knees, on top of the towel and extra sheet, then looks back over his shoulder, gazing at Yukio through his long lashes. "I'm ready when you are."

No matter how long they've been together, or how often Yukio sees him, he'll never get used to just how attractive Ryouta is. He climbs onto the bed behind Ryouta, settling on his knees. He slides his fingers into the hair at the nape of Ryouta's neck and then down his back, along every bump of his spine. He spreads Ryouta open with both hands, just to tease. Ryouta whines impatiently, spreading his knees further apart. Yukio presses a kiss to Ryouta's back, then reaches for the lube. 

"We're going to go nice and slow," Yukio murmurs, spreading Ryouta open again and pushing one slick finger into him. "I know you're excited, but you'll have to bear with me, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Yes, senpai," Ryouta intones obediently, in a way that does funny things to Yukio's stomach.

"Don't call me that when we're in bed," Yukio mutters, feeling his face heat. 

"You don't like it?" Ryouta asks, looking over his shoulder again. 

"I—it's just—" Yukio clears his throat, filing it away to deal with _later_. "Not right now, okay?"

Ryouta hums in acquiescence, folding his arms and resting his head on them. Yukio adds another finger, scissoring slowly. Ryouta sighs, slowly relaxing around him. Yukio smiles, adding a third. Ryouta's used to this, he can take three fingers without a problem and thanks to the past few days of practice, Yukio slides the fourth finger into him slowly too. 

"More," Ryouta breathes, when Yukio pauses. 

"Shh." Yukio kisses his back. "Be patient."

He slides his four fingers deeper into Ryouta, until they're all the way in. Ryouta whimpers softly at the stretch of Yukio's knuckles, but he bears back on them to forestall any hesitation. Yukio can hear him panting, and his body is trembling.

"Talk to me," he murmurs, kissing Ryouta's back, his hip, whatever skin he can reach. "I need to know how you're doing." 

"I'm good," Ryouta replies, and Yukio can hear the smile in his voice. "I'm so, _so_ good right now. I need you to keep going." 

Reaching for the lube, Yukio pours it over his hand, pushing it into Ryouta as he goes, until his fingers are sliding in and out without resistance. He folds his thumb in, pushing it into Ryouta with the next slide. 

Ryouta moans loudly, arching his back. " _Yes_."

Yukio smiles, adding more lube again. "You're doing so well, Ryouta. Just one more knuckle to go, okay? Nearly there."

"Mhmm." Ryouta already sounds so blissed out, and Yukio can't wait to see how he'll respond to being fucked with an entire fist. 

With a final little push, Yukio fits his hand into Ryouta, all the way to his wrist. Ryouta's breath comes rushing out of him in a soft whine, which trails off into a soft laugh. Yukio hushes him, stroking Ryouta's back and murmuring praise, letting him slowly relax and adjust. 

"You feel so good in me," Ryouta murmurs happily. "I knew you would, but it's even better than I thought."

"I'm glad." Yukio smiles fondly. "I'm going to pull my hand out so I can give you my fist now, okay?" 

"Yessss." 

Yukio is slow and careful about it, sliding his hand all the way out and then curling his hands into a fist. He adds more lube again, then pushes his fist in carefully, knuckles first. He pauses every time Ryouta's breath hitches, waiting for a moment before he keeps going. Ryouta laughs softly when Yukio is all the way in, clenching around his fist and gasping sharply.

"Ohh, that feels—good." 

"Good?" Yukio asks, keeping his fist still, resting a hand on the small of Ryouta's back to stop him from moving yet. "Just good?"

Ryouta looks over his shoulder, looking so happy that Yukio wants to kiss him. He can't right now, settling for stroking Ryouta's thigh instead. Humming softly, Ryouta shuts his eyes. "I feel so full and I still want more. I'm being greedy, aren't I?"

"You're allowed to be," Yukio tells him. "I don't mind." 

"I want you to fuck me with your fist," Ryouta tells him. "Please. Pretty please." 

"You're ridiculous," Yukio laughs and fuck, he is so in love. 

He pushes his fist deeper, making Ryouta cry out. He pulls back, then does it again, firmer now that he knows Ryouta can take it. He doesn't dare go faster, but he keeps his movements steady to make up for it. Ryouta is a whimpering wreck, face pressed against the sheets, cock leaking precome down this thigh, mixed with lube, leaving him a sticky mess. He's gorgeous like this, and Yukio loves knowing that he's the only one who gets to see it. 

"You don't even need me to touch your cock, do you?" he asks. "You could probably come just from this. Fuck, what if I…"

He shifts angles slightly, brushing his knuckles against Ryouta's prostate.

" _Oh_ ," Ryouta cries, thighs trembling. "Ohh, please, please—"

"You want that again?" Yukio asks, doing it again. Ryouta sobs with pleasure, clutching at the bed sheets. 

When Yukio does it a third time, Ryouta lets out a loud, sharp cry as his orgasm takes him by surprise. He comes over the towel, over himself, shaking and panting as Yukio pulls his fist out. Yukio wraps his free hand around his own cock and it doesn't take much. He comes with a low grunt, wiping his hands on the towel he'd put down, gently nudging Ryouta to the side, away from the mess they've made. 

He wipes Ryouta's stomach clean with the spare sheet, letting him lie down on his front, then goes to throw their dirty sheets into the laundry hamper. He returns with a damp towel and a bottle of water, lying down beside Ryouta and nuzzling against him, kissing his shoulder.

"I'm going to clean you up a bit," he murmurs. "Do you want to have a drink first?"

Ryouta nods, letting Yukio uncap the bottle and hold it to his mouth. He licks his lips as Yukio puts the bottle aside, and smiles when Yukio comes back to kiss him. 

"Look at you." Yukio strokes his fingers through Ryouta's hair, smiling. "You're so happy, aren't you? You did so well. You're so amazing, Ryouta."

"You're so good to me," Ryouta replies, closing his eyes with contentment when Yukio starts cleaning him up. "I love you so much."

"Love you too." Yukio keeps going until Ryouta is clean, then gets up to toss the damp towel into the hamper as well. When he lies back down, he realises that he's grinning, that he can't stop. He curls himself around Ryouta, pressing their foreheads together, not even trying to hide just how happy he feels. "I'm so glad I have you."

Ryouta smiles, kissing Yukio's lips, and they lie there, breathing each other in, enjoying each other's warmth. Ryouta shuts his eyes, resting his head against Yukio's, his breaths slowly evening out as he falls asleep.

Yukio lies there, awake for longer, so happy, so full of love that it feels like his heart is ten times bigger than normal. He presses a kiss into Ryouta's hair, listening to his sleepy sighs, knowing there's nowhere else he'd rather be.


End file.
